Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method of forming a light-emitting device, and in particular to a light-emitting device comprising a fence and a cover.
Description of the Related Art
The light-emitting diodes (LEDs) of the solid-state lighting elements have the characteristics of the low power consumption, low heat generation, long operational life, shockproof, small volume, quick response and good opto-electrical property, for example, light emission with a stable wavelength, so the LEDs have been widely used in household appliances, indicator light of instruments, and opto-electrical products, etc. As the opto-electrical technology develops, the solid-state lighting elements have great progress in the light efficiency, operation life and the brightness, and LEDs are expected to become the main stream of the lighting devices in the coming future.
Recently, a display module comprising a plurality of LEDs as pixels has been developed. However, how to manufacture a LED pixel with smaller volume is still an issue in this field.